


PROWR

by Homoviatora fiki Narutowe (Homoviator)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Polski | Polish, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homoviator/pseuds/Homoviatora%20fiki%20Narutowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sekwel do Sobotni wieczór</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROWR

Prowr 

by homoviator

 

Aren`t I kind to allow you to live in my house?  
Aren`t I gracious to allow you to use my chair?  
Aren`t I wonderful when I give you a dead mouse?  
Aren`t I utterly, totally, beyond compare?  
And don`t you admire the virtues you see,  
in marvelous, lovley, magnificent meeeee-ow. Meeeee-ow-ow-ow! Meeeee-ow!

 

"Potrzymaj moją nogę, gryzipiórku."

Iruka spojrzał na Kakashiego, rozciągniętego leniwie na pokrytej matą podłodze ich nowego mieszkania, jakby jego partner oszalał, a przynajmniej miał poważne załamanie nerwowe. To ostatnie wcale nie zaskoczyłoby Umino. Przez dwa tygodnie przenosili kartony swoich rzeczy do nowego lokum, i żyli pośród mnóstwa paczek, skrzynek, na wpół rozpakowanych pudeł papierów, kunai i innych, niezbędnych, ale jakże meczących do przenoszenia przedmiotów. Przy takim zamieszaniu, chaosie i pośpiechu każdemu mogły puścić nerwy, szczególnie Hakate był podatny na takie nagłe potknięcia w normalności.

"Co mam ci potrzymać?" spytał uprzejmie Iruka, przyjmując, że się przesłyszał a Kakashi jest zmęczony i pokręcił słowa.

Hakate spojrzał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek i Umino poruszył się niewygodnie pod tym sennym, nieruchomym spojrzeniem.

"Nogę." powtórzył z naciskiem Kakashi, bez ceregieli wtykając wzmiankowaną kończynę na kolana siedzącego przy kotetsu chuunina. "Tak, żebym chociaż w małym procencie czuł, że siedzę z tobą w jednym pokoju, a nie sam."

Iruka prychnął rozzłoszczony i zepchnął bosą stopę jonina ze swoich kolan, po czym usiadł sztywno przy niskim blacie kotetsu i poprawił obsuwającą się właśnie górę papierów.

"Przestań zachowywać się jak rozpuszczony bachor, Hakate. Nie będę trzymał twojej nogi, ani żadnej innej części twojego ciała, gdy układam właśnie dokumentację pertraktacji ze Skałą." blada, silna, poraniona od sandałów stopa Kakashiego jednym ruchem została odsunięta i ześlizgnęła się na matę. Wyglądała nagle bezbronnie i okropnie samotnie i przez niesamowicie paranoiczną chwilę Umino pomyślał, że mu jej żal, po czym skarcił się wewnętrznie za takie niedorzeczne rozważania.

"Zamiast wyciągać się na podłodze i przysypiać, mógłbyś pomóc mi od czasu do czasu. W rozpakowywaniu reszty naczyń na przykład. Kuchnia nie jest jeszcze nawet tknięta a stoi w niej pięć kartonów sztućców, garnków i innych..." Iruka uciął w połowie swoją wypowiedź, czując, jak blada stopa wskrabuje mu się ponownie na uda i porusza zabawnie palcami. "Przestań, mówię! Nie możesz być przez moment poważny? Mamy tyle roboty, a ty wciąż chcesz, żebym trzymał twoje stopy, ręce, włosy i inne... cholera, Hakate, nasz dom sam się nie urządzi, a ja jeszcze mam na głowie te całe umowy ze Skałą."

Kakashi podczołgał się leniwie do Umino i spojrzał na niego poważnie, po czym ułożył na jego udach głowę.

"Masz. Możesz mnie pogłaskać, jeśli poprawi ci to nastrój, gryzipiórku." zaproponował swobodnie niski, mrukliwy głos, po czym Hakate zamknął oczy i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Iruka gapił się w osłupieniu na sterczące sztywno srebrzyste włosy i bezwiednie powiódł po nich dłonią, odsuwając je z czoła jonina. Łapiąc się na tym, co robi, szybko cofnął rękę i potrząsnął brutalnie leżącą na jego nogach głową kochanka.

"Hej! Mówię do ciebie! Nie zamierzam być twoją poduszką, Hakate! Mam tyle roboty, a ty tylko jeszcze mi przeszkadzasz."

"Ja po prostu chcę poczuć, że jesteś ze mną w jednym pomieszczeniu. Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak ci to przeszkadza." fuknął nieco obrażony Kakashi. "Mało mamy czasu dla siebie. Po tej przeprowadzce prawie cię nie widuję, a jak już, to tylko zakopanego w papierach, ubraniach, garnkach i innych nieistotnych sprawach. Ja chcę sobie z tobą poprzebywać, nawet jak jestem zmęczony misjami, a ty tylko lampisz się w te swoje druczki. Czuję się jak niepotrzebny, zepsuty skaner, którego nie masz siły zanieść do naprawy. Jeśli cię to interesuje, w co wątpię, to istnieje wyjście, które mnie pozwoli się zdrzemnąć, a tobie dokończyć formularze umów ze Skałą..."

"Jakie?" jak zwykle tyrada Hakate wzbudziła w Iruce pewne wyrzuty sumienia, chociaż był świadomy, że wielkie oczy i drżące w udawanym gniewie usta jonina są tylko częścią gry.

"Potrzymaj moje ramię." Kakashi zaoferował wspomnianą kończynę osłupiałemu Umino, który odruchowo ujął ją i pogładził po obitym podczas jakiejś walki nadgarstku. Tak, Iruka często podczas owej wspomnianej gry przegrywał z kretesem. Po prostu nie potrafił nauczyć się odmawiać prośbom kochanka, szczególnie, jeżeli były tak niewymagające i bezsensownie dziecinne, oraz mogły ukoić jego wyrzuty sumienia, że nie poświęca Kakashiemu odpowiedniej ilości czasu. To było głupie, nie w tonie i generalnie nie zawierało elementu prewencyjno -edukacyjnego, który Umino tak bardzo chciał zaszczepić w Hakate, żeby nieco wydoroślał. Jonin zdawał się być kapryśny jak dziecko, nieodgadniony i skoncentrowany na sobie jak kot, a ciało miał ewidentnie męskie, ładne i ciepłe, i mając to ciało owinięte dookoła bioder i ud, Umino ani w ząb nie potrafił się skupić na wypełnianiu papierów.

"Nie spinaj się, kochanie." mruknął Kakashi i zwinął się na podłodze w uroczy kłębek; jego ramię wciąż na kolanach Iruki, wyciągnięte i bezwładne. " Zawsze masz ręce pełne papierów, zajęte jakimiś dziwnymi rzeczami. Dlaczego nie możesz mieć jednej ręki zajętej długopisem, a drugiej moją stopą albo dłonią? Poza tym to nasz wspólny dom, nie musimy obawiać się wścibskich sąsiadów ani braku etykiety. Czemu nie możesz zrobić tego dla mnie bez protestów i po prostu pozwolić mi potrzymać dłoń na twoim udzie? Ja tylko lubię czuć, że jesteś blisko."

Typowe, zmiana w połowie wypowiedzi, płynna, wprawna i zabawna, i zawsze rozbrajająca Irukę, ilekroć chciał wbić w uparty łeb kochanka parę praktycznych zachowań, pozwalających dwóm indywidualnościom mieszkać razem...

"A możesz czuć to za pośrednictwem mniej krępujących pozycji, a nie jak zwierzak na kolanach swojego pana?" spytał rzeczowo Umino, nienawidząc się za to, że jego dłonie całkowicie bez wiedzy mózgu zaczęły bawić się palcami Kakashiego, wyginając je lekko w różne strony. "Dorośli ludzie nie trzymają swoich partnerów za stopy, pracując nad poważnymi dokumentami..."

"Twoje dokumenty zawsze są ważne, a tobie jakaś tam dodatkowa ręka na udzie z pewnością nie zakłóci pracy." Kakashi uśmiechnął się a jego dłoń odwzajemniła uścisk Iruki, który zrobił się czerwony. No i jak tutaj rozmawiać z kimś, kto tak manipuluje argumentacją?

"Wyluzuj, Umino. Obiecuję, że nie zacznę cię macać, ani nie będę przemieniał nas w dzikie, spółkujące zwierzęta. Choć po wczorajszej nocy jestem pewien, że jakieś cechy atawistyczne to posiadamy, jak nic..." gadał Hakate, zamykając oczy i poddając się uspokajającemu masażowi, jaki serwował chuunin jego ręce. "Wczoraj był fantastycznie. Musimy zrobić to jeszcze raz. "

Wczorajsza noc. Iruka przełknął głośno, przypominając sobie doniosłe wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w ich nowej, jeszcze nie urządzonej do końca sypialni. W sumie był to jeszcze prawie pusty pokój, i tylko dwa zsunięte ze sobą futony świadczyły o tym, że przeznaczony jest do spania. Kakashi tej nocy miał chęć na długi, powolny seks przy otwartych na oścież okiennicach, przez które wpadało wilgotne od deszczu powietrze i zapach rozkwitających pod wpływem wilgoci roślin. Zwykle wolał bardziej aktywne uprawianie stosunków, ale wczoraj wpadł na pomysł, aby zadziałać na Umino terapeutycznie i kochać się z nim leniwie i powoli, dopóki reszta nerwów chuunina nie zostanie ukojona. Iruka lubił, gdy Kakashi poświęcał się dla niego w ten sposób, a powolny seks był miłą odmianą od ekscesów, które były dla nich wspaniałą, gorącą, podniecającą, ale w gruncie rzeczy spowszechniałą rutyną. Jak zwykle remedium Hakate podziałało i Umino uzyskał w końcu upragnioną ciszę i pustkę, bez męczących myśli i niepotrzebnych rozważań. Wczorajszej nocy był bardzo niespokojny i nie mógł zasnąć, Kakashi pomógł mu uporać się z tym problemem w niezwykle przyjemny sposób.

Ale nie samym seksem żyje człowiek. Tsunade zawaliła Umino stosami papierów, misji i wykazów podatkowych, a on wciąż czuł się dziwnie przeprowadzając się z Kakashim do ich nowego, wspólnego domu. Kto by pomyślał, że ich burzliwy związek przetrwa tak długo? Kto by pomyślał, że założą wspólne gospodarstwo, razem, nieodwołalnie. W jakiś denerwujący sposób myśl ta była dla Iruki podniecająca i przerażająca zarazem. To było co innego pomieszkiwać w jego starym mieszkaniu, ze świadomością, że gdy Hakate potrzebuje przestrzeni, aby ochłonąć po kłótni i przemyśleć różne sprawy, może w każdej chwili wynieść się na parę dni do swojej kawalerki. Teraz zdecydowali się zakupić niewielki domek z wielkim ogrodem, utrzymany w stylu tradycyjnych japońskich domostw i był to duży krok w dotychczasowym, ułożonym pedantycznie życiu Umino. Pewnie, już rok mieszkali ze sobą, znali swoje narowy, wiedzieli, kiedy partner unika wynoszenia śmieci i gdzie utyka brudne ręczniki, ale wspólny dom... To było coś ważniejszego. I oczywiście Kakashi nie przejmował się tym ani trochę, wciąż tylko zasypiając na obłożonej matą podłodze i wtykając raz po raz jakąś kończynę w objęcia Iruki, żeby 'sobie potrzymał'. Hakate miał także dużo pracy ostatnio, wychodził rano i wracał późnym wieczorem, aby namierzyć swojego gryzipiórka przy kotetsu i oblepić go sobą, uniemożliwiając cywilizowane ukończenie papierów, które Umino znosił już do mieszkania, nie mogąc dokończyć w biurze.

W sumie tylko w tych nocnych momentach byli razem, jeden zbyt zajęty, żeby skupić się na partnerze, drugi zbyt senny, żeby robić cokolwiek innego, niż tylko leżeć i przysypiać. Nie tak powinny wyglądać ich pierwsze dni w nowym domu, a jednak tak właśnie było. Iruka westchnął i pogładził bladą, smukłą dłoń. Czuł, że będą się rozpakowywali jeszcze dobre parę miesięcy, jeżeli sytuacja się nie zmieni i nie dostaną jakiegoś wolnego dnia, albo dwóch. Przez to wszystko Umino stał się nieco nerwowy, a Kakashi uspokajał go jak mógł. Tak jak wczoraj wieczorem powolnym, wspaniale leniwym, łagodnym seksem, kołyszącym i delikatnym, lub tak jak przedwczoraj, dzikim, szalonym, namiętnym pieprzeniem się pod prysznicem.

Umino uśmiechnął się smętnie. W ich domu tylko jedno pomieszczenie było urządzone od początku do końca, i była to łazienka. Szczęśliwie, inaczej z pewnością wywróciliby się na tych piekielnych kafelkach i jak nic złamali parę kończyn. A wtedy Iruka musiałby trzymać nie ramię Kakashiego, ale jego gips.

"Ocknij się, Hakate. Powinniśmy iść do łóżka. Jest druga w nocy a ty śpisz na gołej macie. Zaziębisz się." szepnął Umino, przesuwając dłonią po rozczochranych włosach partnera. "No, budź się i do łóżka."

"Nieee chceee miii się... zanieś mnie, gryzipiórkuuuu..." wyjęczał Kakashi tonem konającego elfa i wyciągnął ręce do stojącego już Umino. Iruka zaśmiał się nerwowo i ujął dłonie jonina.

"Dobra, sam tego chciałeś wariacie!"

I tak Iruka zawlekł Kakashiego do sypialni, szarpiąc go za zaczepione mu za kraniec kamizelki ręce. Hakate z miną zadowolonego kota dał się wsunąć po podłodze za drzwi sypialni, po czym skoczył na równe nogi i przewrócił Irukę na zasłane futony. Umino westchnął, gdy pełno wymiarowy jonin wylądował na nim, szczerząc się w zmęczonym, zaspanym uśmiechu.

"Wiesz, zakochałem się w ciebie." powiedział jonin i wycisnął na ustach Iruki mokry, nieporządny pocałunek.

"Nie w ciebie, tylko w tobie." poprawił Iruka błąd, który stał się już dla nich niemal nawykiem i nabrał zabarwienia intymnego, zrozumiałego tylko dla zaangażowanych żartu. "I nie zakochałem się, tylko zakoffałem."

To już nie było częścią zagrywki słownej i twarz Kakashiego zmarszczyła się boleśnie.

"Wciąż musisz przypominać mi o tej kompromitacji z lodówką i czerwonym mazakiem?"

"Tak, żebyś zapamiętał, że wyznania miłosne mają być gramatyczne i poprawne językowo." powiedział dobitnie Iruka, parodiując angielski akcent i obejmując mocno Hakate. "A teraz śpij. Jutro rano masz misję na krańcach Konoha a ja mam spotkanie z ambasadorem Skały."

"Mh." odpowiedział elokwentnie Kakashi, po czym westchnął parę razy, powiercił głową na poduszce, i zarzucając udo na biodra Umino zapadł w sen. Iruka ze zmęczonym uśmiechem wyciągnął ramię i zgasił lampkę nocną, nie wiedząc, czy cieszyć się, że odnalazł osobę, z którą mógł stworzyć trwały, pokręcony, ale silny związek, czy płakać, bo owa osoba miała nad nim niekwestionowaną władzę, przełamując jego przyzwyczajenia, rygory i tradycje.

"Manipulujący ludźmi dziad." mruknął Iruka.

"Obgadujący ludzi za plecami sztywniak." odpowiedział sennym głosem Kakashi, nie otwierając oczu, ale uśmiechając się lekko.

"Śpij, serio mówię. Już późno." Iruka nie miał zamiaru wszczynać przepychanek słownych o drugiej w nocy, szczególnie, że sama myśl o czekającej na niego pracy, już teraz go męczyła. Kakashi prychnął i zagłębił się ponownie w lekką tkaninę snu.

 

I really don`t understand why you should look at anything else,  
or have things in your hands.  
So I patiently lie on your papers or book to suggest  
That you treat me as my rank demands.  
You should pet me when your hands are free  
It`s a priviledge to fondle magnificent meeeee-ow. Meeeee-ow-ow-ow! Meeeee-ow!

 

Iruka siedział przy kotetsu, z nogami owiniętymi bezładnie w koc. Od dwóch godzin Kakashi powinien być już w domu. Od dwóch godzin Umino nie zdołał wypełnić porządnie nawet jednego formularza umowy akcesyjnej, przyjmującej do przymierza Konoha-Iwagakure także Piasek. Po prostu nie dało się, nie, gdy żaden wielki, zwinięty w kłębek jonin nie leżał obok na macie i nie próbował wetknąć mu na kolana jakiejś kończyny. W jakiś całkowicie szalony sposób Hakate przyzwyczaił Irukę do trzymania swoich dłoni, ramion, nóg, włosów, do trzymania czegoś, kiedy tylko Umino głębiej zanurzał się w swoje stosy druczków. Chuunin nigdy by nie pomyślał, że tak bezsensownej rzeczy może mu brakować...

Po raz kolejny zapatrzył się w ciemny ogród. Siedział jak zwykle przy otwartych na oścież drzwiach, rozsuwając maksymalnie tradycyjne papierowe odrzwia i wpuszczając do mieszkania świeże wieczorne, jeszcze chłodne od deszczu powietrze. Lato tego roku było niezwykle gorące, w sumie Iruka nie wiedział, czemu tak natrętnie siaduje przy wyłączonym kotetsu, które przeznaczone było raczej do utrzymania ciepła... Chociaż nie, wiedział. Kakashi kochał rozkładać się na macie, pokrywającej przedsionek ogrodu, a że akurat w pobliżu ustawili kotetsu, Iruka razem ze swoją dokumentacyjną praca domową także lądował w tej części domu... Kolejny sposób, za pomocą którego Hakate wpływał na zachowania Iruki, miękka perswazja, ukryta celowość i manipulacja... Umino uśmiechnął się ponuro. Niechby już pojawił się ten mały intrygant, próbujący odciągnąć go od pracy, żeby mógł go zbesztać i pocałować, i potrzymać tę jego nogę czy rękę, słuchając jak zasypia, oddychając głęboko i spokojnie.

Ale Kakashi nie wracał. Gdzieś około jedenastej Umino zebrał swoje papiery i utknął je bez ładu i składu go szarej, grubej teczki, i zagapił się w mroczny ogród, wyglądający przy skąpym oświetleniu biurkowej lampki jak dzika dżungla. Opanował z niejaką trudnością chęć zadzwonienia do Tsunade i zapytania, czy nie wie, dlaczego Hakate nie wraca, czy jest ranny, czy coś się stało. Nie chciał robić zamieszania, nie chciał ujawniać swojej nadopiekuńczości względem jonina, który pewnie wyśmiewałby się z niego do końca życia, gdyby się dowiedział, jak bardzo Iruka się denerwuje jego każdym spóźnieniem. W ich linii pracy trudno było o konkretne ustalenie godzin misji, które czasem były krótsze, czasem dłuższe. To całkiem normalne, że shinobi tej rangi co Kakashi, będzie czasem musiał przeciągnąć zadanie...

Iruka skoczył na równe nogi, gdy usłyszał szelest krzewów i kroki przy furtce. Klapiąc bosymi stopami poczłapał na krużganek, a widząc zataczającą się lekko, zatartą ciemnością figurę, wyciągnął ramiona. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu wykonał tak bezsensowny, niczego nie wnoszący i niebezpieczny gest, ale zaciemniona figura tylko westchnęła i wpadła mu w objęcia.

"Kakashi?!"

Hakate zawisnął na ramionach Umino bezwładnym ciężarem ogłuszonego stworzenia, a Iruka poczuł jak fala zimnego przerażenia podchodzi mu do gardła. Bez zbędnych indagacji zapalił górne światło i ułożył na pokrytej matą podłodze ogrodowego krużganka lecące przez ręce ciało jonina. Hakate był blady, drżący i kompletnie wyłączony z rzeczywistości. Żadnych poważniejszych ran zewnętrznych, poza rozciętą skórą ramienia, Iruka nie stwierdził. Trzymając w dłoniach twarz partnera, zajrzał profesjonalnie w oczy Kakashiego, sprawdzając źrenice i reakcję na światło. Wstrząs mózgu... Jak on się tutaj przywlekł o własnych siłach, czemu nikt mu nie pomógł? pytania zakotłowały się wściekle w głowie Umino, ale wyjaśnienie tej sytuacji spłynęło na niego dość szybko. No tak, ta misja była skrojona na jedną osobę, Hakate wykonywał ją sam i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby mu udzielić pomocy...

"Leż tutaj, a ja wszystko załatwię." powiedział Iruka niepotrzebnie do całkiem wyłączonego z rzeczywistości Kakashiego, leżącego bez ruchu i nie wyglądającego jak ktoś, kto nagle mógłby się zacząć rzucać.

Następnie Iruka zrobił z siebie ostatniego schizofrenika i nerwicowca, i zadzwonił do Tsunade i Shizune. Hokage wysłuchała jego słów z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem, i stwierdziła, że jeśli Kakashi sam dotarł do domu, oddycha i śpi, to z pewnością nic poważnego się z nim nie dzieje, bo to twardy chłop jest, no i przeszedł szkolenie odnośnie pierwszej pomocy. Dała także małą wskazówkę, żeby nad ranem zaprowadzić Hakate do szpitala na badania kontrolne i pozwolić zmęczonym ludziom spać. Shizune z kolej przejęła się nie tyle niefortunnym wypadkiem Kakashiego, co drżącym głosem Iruki, i obiecała, że zaraz przyjdzie, tylko przebierze się z pidżamy. Umino odłożył słuchawkę telefonu z chorym uczuciem, że nie powinien panikować, tylko zanieść Kakashiego do szpitala... Tylko bał się ruszyć śpiącego jonina, pogrążonego w swoim wstrząsu mózgu jak ryba w głębinach; nie chciał pogarszać jego stanu... i nigdy nie lubił szpitali. Wiedział, że Kakashi nie znosi ich tak samo, i bez namysłu zaalarmował dwie najlepsze kunoichi, parające się medycyną... jak głupek ostatni!

Drżącymi dłońmi Umino ściągnął koce z futonów w sypialni, po czym po krótkim zastanowieniu złapał cały jeden futon, z prześcieradłami i poduszką, i zaciągnął go pod odrzwia wychodzące na ogrodzie. Kakashi leżał tam, gdzie pozostawił go Iruka, ale drżał teraz mocno na całym ciele. Chuunin wykonał serię uspokajających oddechów i rozłożywszy futon, zapakował na niego Hakate, odpinając mu ochraniacze i zdejmując opaskę i rękawiczki. Jonin zapadł się w ciepłe przykrycia z cichym jękiem i znieruchomiał. Iruka po paru minutach odkrył, że wciąż wpatruje się w bladą twarz partnera, na jego podbite sinawi oczy i uchylone, popękane usta, i że trzyma dłoń na jego czole z taką siłą, że głowa jonina całkiem zapadła się w miękkie poduszki. Wstał zawstydzony swoimi odruchami, przyniósł miskę z woda i otarł nią twarz Kakashiego.

"I tak zrobiłem z siebie idiotę dla ciebie. Po raz kolejny." mruknął cicho, przemykając dłonią po sztywnych, srebrnych włosach Hakate. "To co wyprawiasz z moim życiem, jest co najmniej niepokojące."

Kakashi nie odpowiedział, nie poruszył się nawet. Kakashi nawet nie odetchnął głębiej, nie zarzucił na Irukę ramienia, ani nie zaproponował z dwuznacznym uśmiechem, żeby gryzipiórek potrzymał jego nogę. Nie, teraz jonin leżał bez ruchu, obojętny, wyłączony, zagłębiony w swój świat snu i Iruka nagle uświadomił sobie, jak wiele atencji Kakashi poświęcał jego osobie, i jak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do niej... jak mu jej brakowało. Poczuł się jak niewdzięcznik, on sam ledwie znajdował czas, żeby posiedzieć z partnerem, a cóż dopiero otoczyć go jakimś większym zainteresowaniem. Hakate nie narzekał, starczyła mu obecność chuunina, głaskana bezwiednym gestem ręka, krótkie spojrzenia znad góry papierów i trzech pustych kubków po kawie.

Shizune weszła do mieszkania po cichu, zdejmując buty przez matą i wsuwając się bezszelestnie do tradycyjnego labiryntu korytarzy i papierowych drzwi. Iruka uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy weszła do pokoju. Jej kimono było nieco przekrzywione a włosy potargane, ale wyglądała na całkowicie przebudzoną. Chyba nie tylko gryzipiórki zawalały nocki, ślęcząc nad robotą.

"Jestem, Umino." Shizune odpowiedziała na uśmiech Iruki zabawnym wykrzywieniem ust. "Pokaż pacjenta. Ja mu dam za straszenie cię po nocach jakimiś wstrząsami mózgu. Sharingan go nie uratuje."

"Wybacz, że ściągnąłem cię tutaj o takiej porze. Ja po prostu..." nie do końca był pewien, co chciał powiedzieć, ale czarne oczy kunoichi błysnęły porozumiewawczo, a szczupła, stwardniała dłoń trzepnęła go po ramieniu.

"Ty po prostu martwisz się za bardzo o tego głupka, który za grosz nie docenia, jaki wspaniały mu się partner trafił." dokończyła Shizune i uklęknęła przy Hakate, wyłuskując go z koszuli i odsuwając koce. "No dobra, zobaczmy, co to się tym razem przytrafiło sławnemu Kakashiemu, postrachowi drobnych przemytników i szefów mafii narkotykowych..."

Iruka obserwował w osłupieniu wprawne ruchy dłoni Shizune, sprawdzających puls Hakate, brzuch, plecy, ramiona. Nie czuł nic.

"Teraz także miał misję związaną z mafią?" spytał na przekór sobie, bo nigdy nie lubił zbyt głęboko wchodzić w sprawy zawodowe joninów. Zbyt dużo czaiło się tam krwi i flaków. Umino wolał już zawirowania polityczne, co prawda były tam ta sama krew i flaki, ale przykryte niby kulturalno-społecznymi pozorami, co pozwalało sądzić, że ludzie nie są jedynie krwiożerczymi drapieżcami. Konformistyczne samo oszukiwanie się przychodziło Iruce łatwiej, niż brutalna, odarta z wszystkich iluzji prawda.

Shizune westchnęła, wmusiła w Kakashiego jakieś tabletki i wstrzyknęła mu coś, co wyglądało jak antybiotyk i znieczulacz w jednym. Jej oczy powędrowały w stronę ciemnego ogrodu, pachnącego obłędnie rozkwitającymi nocą roślinami. Iruka wstał i poszedł do kuchni, aby po kilku minutach przynieść dwa kubki zielonej herbaty. Jeden z nich wetknął w ręce Shizune, która podziękowała minimalnym skinieniem głowy, nie przerywając swojej obserwacji ogrodu.

"Boisz się, że kiedyś, pewnego dnia, Hakate nie wróci?" spytała miękko, nie patrząc się w twarz Umino i bawiąc się rąbkiem koca, którym był przykryty Kakashi.

"Też. Ale bardziej przeraża mnie myśl, że gdy zginie... gdy... nie zostanie mi po nim nic. Jego ciało zostanie zniszczone, bez śladu... Był człowiek, nie ma człowieka. To mnie przeraża tak naprawdę. Że kiedyś wyjdzie z domu, tak jak zwykle i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, bez pożegnania, bez znaku żadnego zniknie..." Iruka zasłonił dłonią usta, cholera, wcale nie planował otwierać się w ten sposób przez Shizune. Ale kunoichi zdawała się być pogrążona w swoich myślach i nie krępowała go podejrzliwymi spojrzeniami i dopytywaniem, co miał na myśli i prośbami o sprecyzowanie. Zresztą, Iruka nie potrafił sprecyzować swoich leków, one po prostu były... za każdym razem, gdy Kakashi się spóźniał, był ranny, gdy coś się z nim działo, ale starał się nie pokazywać tego po sobie...

"To musi być trudne dla was. Mieć partnera ze specjalnymi zdolnościami, który nawet, jeśli umrze, nie wróci do was nawet jako ciało, z którym można się pożegnać." głos Shizune był oddalony i nieobecny, i przez krótką chwilę Iruka miał chęć przytulić ją, dotknąć jakoś, powiedzieć, że to wszystko da się wytrzymać... chyba.

"Lepsze to niż samotność." powiedział tylko, opanowując irracjonalną potrzebę poczucia czyjegoś ciepła. "Wolę tą niepewność niż moje wcześniejsze samotnicze, wyizolowane ze świata życie."

Shizune podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego poważnie, z dziwnym błyskiem w czarnych oczach. A potem uśmiechnęła się, wąsko, ale ładnie.

"Dobrze powiedziane." mruknęła, biorąc łyk swojej herbaty. "Widzisz, mój partner nie jest shinobi. Jest zwykłym, niezwykłym bibliotekarzem. Mieszkamy razem już od pół roku, a za każdym razem, gdy wychodzę do pracy, patrzy na mnie, jakby ktoś dźgnął go sztyletem w serce."

Kunoichi pochyliła się ku Umino z mroczną miną skrytobójczyni, jej oczy twarde, jej usta zaciśnięte. Iruka przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy kunoichi powolnym ruchem postawiła obok siebie kubek zdecydowanym ruchem.

"Oczywiście nic mi nie powie, nie chce mnie denerwować, nie chce wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi i spowodować jakiegoś... wypadku. A więc cierpi w milczeniu, boi się, i ma wątpliwości... ja też w sumie je mam, może nie powinnam sprawiać ludziom bólu moją profesją i zostać sama." Shizune westchnęła, początek tego westchnienia był rozedgany, ale koniec preszedł w gniewny syk. "Nadal myślisz, że to warte? Ja nawet nie mogę z Nero o tym porozmawiać, pomimo, że go... pomimo, że jest dla mnie bardzo ważny nie potrafię tak jak on stawić czoła temu strachowi. Ale tobie... Z tobą mogę porozmawiać, a ty ze mną. Wątpię, żebyś powiedział o tym wszystkim Kakashiemu... więc odpowiedz mi, tak serio, czy to jest warte? I bez sentymentalnych wstawek proszę, romantyzm nie działa o drugiej nad ranem, na mnie w każdym razie... a więc... warto?"

Ona mówi to, o czym Hakate milczy, co ukrywa pod maską kawalarza, co uśnierza przytulając się do mnie, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja... Iruka położył dłoń na czole Hakate i bezwiednie odsunął mu z oczu srebrzystą grzywkę.

"Warto." powiedział cicho i mocno. Usta Shizune przestały być twardą, bezlitosną kreską i stały się przez chwilę łagodne i miękkie.

"Więc mówisz, że to wszystko warte jest tego... " nie dokończyła, ale Iruka wiedział, że mówi o bólu. I znał odpowiedź na jej wahanie, podobnie jak wiedział, jak radzić sobie ze swoimi lękami o Hakate. Nie była to rzecz łatwa, ale z drugiej strony jakie mieli wyjście? Życie bez Kakashiego jawiło się jako pół życie, smutna atrapa prawdziwego istnienia, radości i ciepła.

"To warte jest wszystkiego... każdego dnia, każdej minuty..." głos Iruki łamał się i nienawidził się za taką słabość. Shizune zdawała się nie zauważać jego potknięcia, tylko dalej wpatrywała się w niego nieruchomym wzrokiem. A potem zaśmiała się cicho, a napięcie między nimi zelżało niczym rozluźniający wydech układając się między nimi.

"Jesteś niesamowity, Umino. To cud, że wytrzymujesz z takim ladaco jak Kakashi." jej dłoń przemknęła po włosach Iruki, mierzwiąc je w zabawie.

Umino zaśmiał się także, dziwnie podniesiony na duchu i rozgrzany wewnętrznie. Dobrze było nie być samemu, czekając na ocknięcie się Kakashiego a dłoń kunoichi w jego włosach była uspokajająca... Shizune drgnęła nerwowo, gdy forma złożona z koców, prześcieradeł i bezwładnych ramion, poruszyła się gwałtownie i wydała z siebie zbolały jęk.

"Shizune, łapy precz. To mój gryzipiórek, własność prywatna." spod pościeli wychynęła blada twarz Hakate, zmarszczona, o opuchniętych ustach i zmrużonych cierpiętniczo oczach. "Człowiek tylko dostanie wstrząsu mózgu, a zaraz sępy się zbierają nad jego partnerem, psia jucha..."

"Jak się czujesz? Masz coś złamanego? Ile palców widzisz?" Umino przysunął się natychmiast do futonu, na którym leżał Kakashi, pocierając mocno oczy i klnąc pod nosem na zbyt wrażliwe powieki.

"Trzy. Przestań krzyczeć, Iruka... Łeb mi pęka... To tylko małe wstrząśnienie mózgu, gdyby było inaczej, powlókłbym się do szpitala, a nie ładował się od razu do domu..." pomimo protestów Hakate pozwolił Umino potrząść się jeszcze chwilę nad nim, przykryć go szczelniej kocami, poprawić poduszki i pocałować z rozmachem w skroń. "Noooo.... nieco lepiej... macie jeszcze jakiegoś przeciwbólowego procha? Głowa zaraz mi eksploduje...."

Shizune wyprodukowała ze swojej torby jeszcze jeden zastrzyk a z jej twarzy nie schodził łagodny uśmiech.

"Nie bądź takim raptusem, Hakate." ucięła z nutką ironii. "Iruka właśnie pokazał ci dwa palce, tak dla twojej wiadomości. Znam twoje zdolności do szybkiej regeneracji, ale nawet ty będziesz odczuwał jeszcze parę dni lekką nieważkość i ból."

Robiąc zastrzyk wciąż mamroczącemu nieco od rzeczy Kakashiemu, kunoichi wyszczerzyła zęby do Umino tak, żeby jonin nie zauważył. Jej usta drgnęły bezgłośnie w niemym komunikacie 'Muszę lecieć. W razie potrzeby dzwoń. Dzięki za wszystko'. 'OK, na wzajem.' odpowiedział także ruchem warg Iruka i wstał, żeby odprowadzić Shizune do drzwi.

Pożegnali się w konspiracyjnym milczeniu, personalne przestrzenie ponownie działające i nietykalne. Nie powiedzieli ani słowa, po prostu kunoichi zmęczonym krokiem zniknęła za furtką ogrodową, a Umino z ciepłym odczuciem w brzuchu powędrował do swojego kochanka. Hakate doszedł już jako tako do siebie po drugim zastrzyku, jaki zaserwowała mu Shizune, i siedział wyprostowany na swoim wygniecionym posłaniu jak król na tronie. Leniwa gracja znowu pojawiła się w jego ruchach a oczy błyszczały nieco bardziej przytomnie.

"Jesteś zły?" spytał bez ceregieli, mierząc Irukę dziwnym wzrokiem. Umino pomyślał, że jonin musiał słyszeć fragment jego rozmowy z Shizune, i wyciągnął z niego jak zwykle pokręcone wnioski, niezrozumiałe dla nikogo, poza nim samym.

"Nie, nie jestem zły. Jestem wściekły. Dlaczego nie poszedłeś prosto do szpitala, tylko zwaliłeś się tutaj, do domu, wpół przytomny? Gdyby było to coś poważniejszego, nie zdążyłbym nawet sprowadzić pomocy i umarłbyś tutaj na..." Iruka zamilkł, wysapując z siebie frustrację i gniew. "Słuchaj, nie zamierzam robić z siebie głupka za każdym razem, kiedy wrócisz ranny. Nie chcę budzić w nocy hokage i Shizune, kiedy tylko będziesz..."

Kakashi wyciągnął ramiona i przygarnął z całej siły gotującego się w bezsilnej złości Irukę. Jak na osobę z wstrząsem mózgu był to całkiem mocny chwyt i Umino po drodze zrzucił kilka papierów z kotetsu, kubki od herbaty i wazon. A potem duże, namiętne usta zakryły wargi Umino, mocno i bezpretensjonalnie. Umysł Iruki wyprodukował jeszcze parę rozpaczliwych protestów, po czym skapitulował, gdy chropowate dłonie wsunęły mu się pod bluzę.

"Nie myśl... że dam ci odwrócić kota ogonem... i wymigać się od tej dyskusji..." Iruka westchnął, gdy usta Kakashiego przemknęły mu po policzku i ujęły delikatnie płatek jego ucha. "Musisz się nauczyć, że... nie możesz tak mnie... tak straszyć... szpital i....”

"Mhhhhhh..." głos Kakashiego wibrował przy szyi Umino, posyłając przez jego ciało denerwujące, podniecające jak diabli dreszcze, kumulujące się w dolnych częściach. "Przepraszam..."

"To nie wystarczy... musisz mi obiecać..." wydyszał Iruka, drżąc w mocnych ramionach partnera. Cholera, diabeł znał wszystkie jego wrażliwe punkty i wykorzystywał tą wiedzę bezlitośnie. No i jak tutaj rozmawiać? Powiedzieć, że się martwił, że czekał, że zrobił z siebie idiotę ponownie, że...

"Będziesz na górze..." mruknął prosto w ucho Umino Kakashi, ściskając sugestywnie pośladki Iruki wgryzając się czule w szyję kochanka.

Usta Umino otworzyły się, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

 

Or just when you`re maddest at something I`ve done,  
I`ll go do something else that`s so touching and sweet  
That`s so charming, adorable, silly or fun, it`ll knock the stockings clean off of your feet  
Now you know you can`t win, so why fight it, you see?  
I know you`re a sucker for marrrvelous me.

 

Hakate usiadł na nim okrakiem, powoli zniżając się do momentu, w którym tętniące żarem przyrodzenie Iruki dotknęło jego pośladków. Złote oko przymknięte w zamyśleniu, sharingan zasłonięty dziko sterczącą grzywą srebrzystych włosów.

"Teraz?" spytał Kakashi, a Iruka odkrył, że nie może wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa. Nic, poza cichym jęknięciem.

Smukłe, poranione, silne palce ujęły mocnym chwytem członka Iruki i Kakashi wystudiowanym, powolnym ruchem opuścił się na niego, wbijając Umino w dziwną, drgającą spazmatycznie mokrość, naprężoną i gorącą. Kakashi westchnął przeciągle i syknął, gdy dłonie chuunina zacisnęły się na jego biodrach, instynktownie przyciągając go bliżej.

"Prze...praszam..." wysapał Iruka, próbując brzmieć jak człowiek panujący nad sytuacją, i zawodząc na tym polu kompletnie. Kakashi uśmiechnął się małym, intymnym uśmiechem, który tylko jego kochany gryzipiórek mógł oglądać, i ponownie poruszył się, niemal całkowicie wysuwając z siebie członka Iruki, tylko po to, aby opaść na niego z powrotem.

"Spokojnie... Umino skarbie... Spokojnie..." mówił szeptem pozbawionym tchu Hakate, a Iruka podjął nadludzki wysiłek posłuchania tej rady. Nie było to łatwe, wewnętrzne mięśnie Kakashiego tworzyły dookoła jego penisa wspaniałą, wilgotną ciasność, a lekkie ruchy bioder kochanka, niespieszne i leniwe, testujące, powodowały serię tarć, która sama w sobie wystarczyłaby Iruce do wspaniałego, wyjącego orgazmu z fajerwerkami.

Mimo to Hakate najwyraźniej miał chęć pobawić się nieco dłużej. Umino zacisnął żeby i wziął rozedrgany, uspokajający oddech. Nie zakończy tak pięknie zaczynającego się stosunku w jakiś szczeniacki, nieporządny, przed wczesny sposób, nie i kropka!

Usta Kakashiego uchylone w leniwym uśmiechu otworzyły się w niemym krzyku, gdy nieustannie zmieniając położenie bioder, trafił na coś. Oboje wstrzymali oddech, gdy Hakate zacisnął mięśnie dookoła penisa Umino w kurczowym spazmie przyjemności. Iruka oblizał wargi i miażdżącym chwytem unieruchomił prężącego się nad nim partnera, a potem siłą zmusił go do powtórzenia poprzedniego ruchu. Kakashi podskoczył, wyginając się do tyłu i odrzucając głowę w bezwolnym geście niehamowanej niczym przyjemności, mięśnie twarzy drgające, ramiona zaciśnięte brutalnie na piersi Umino.

"Nie... rób tak... bo skończymy wcześniej, niż oboje... mamy ochotę..." wycedził zza zaciśniętych zębów Hakate i ukarał samowolę Iruki kolejnym rytmem lekkich pchnięć i pociągnięć, od których penis Umino niemal eksplodował. Gdy Iruka z pewną dozą frustracji i rezygnacji pogodził się z tym, że zepsuje całą zabawę zbyt wczesnym wytryskiem, Kakashi zatrzymał się, siadając na nim całym ciężarem. Po chwili takiego intensywnego bezruchu Umino odzyskał jakoś oddech i koordynację oko -ręka. Okazało się, że jest pysznie wciśnięty w rozpalone, ciasne ciało kochanka, i że, chociaż nie jest to stan, który może doprowadzić go do szalejącej ekstazy, jest to całkiem przyjemne, rozgrzewające uczucie. Wsunięty w Hakate do końca, objęty bezpiecznie jego śliskimi, gorącymi mięśniami wewnętrznymi, przyciśnięty jego ciężarem Iruka doszedł do wniosku, że zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego jonin tak bardzo lubił być seme. Z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem Umino obiecał sobie, że od czasu do czasu także będzie zażywał tej rozkoszy, czy się Kakashiemu podoba, czy nie.

"I jak?... Dobrze?" spytał Hakate, jakby odczytując myśli leżącego pod nim partnera. "He he, założę się, że już planujesz, kiedy po raz kolejny znaleźć się w ten sposób pode mną..."

Słowom Kakashiego towarzyszyły minimalne wygięcia kręgosłupa, które posłały przez ciało Iruki czerwone wstążki przyjemności, rozrywającej go od środka, igrającej w brzuchu i drażniącej krocze. Umino zatchnął się swoim własnym oddechem i rzucił się konwulsyjnie.

"Skąd wiesz?..." nie było sensu ukrywać czegoś, czego Hakate się domyślił. Jeśli chodziło o zgadywanie cudzych zachceń jonin był mistrzem, w każdym razie w kategorii gryzipiórek. Kakashi pogładził mocnym, czułym gestem pierś partnera i uszczypnął go żartobliwie w sutka.

"Trudno nie zauważyć, gdzie wędrują twoje myśli, jeżeli siedzi się na twoim członku, słońce..." aby udowodnić swoją tezę Hakate powiercił się jeszcze trochę, tam i siam, wywołując u Iruki lekki okrzyk przyjemności połączonej z protestem. "Twoje zamiary kumulują się w miejscu, z którym, tak się złożyło... mam obecnie, całkiem... bliski kontakt..."

Iruka miał chęć zaprotestować, ale znał Kakashiego nie od dziś i wiedział, że za swoje małe wyparcie zapłaci więcej, niż było to warte. Zresztą on i Hakate byli partnerami, psia mać, Umino miał prawo od czasu do czasu być na górze. To znaczy na dole, ale z Kakashim siedzącym mu na członku i wyginającym się jak jakaś hinduska tancerka. To znaczy, nie żeby Kakashi był jakoś kobiecy czy coś, jego pociemniały z napięcia członek wciąż napierał na brzuch Umino z całą swoją sprężystą siłą, ale na dole... i u góry... o cholera jasna!!!

"Musimy to powtórzyć!" wypluł z siebie jednym tchem Umino, wodząc dłońmi po spoconych nieco, umięśnionych plecach Hakate i opanowując nieprzystojne dyszenie, wyrywające mu się z ust.

Jonin uśmiechnął się i pochylił tak, że niemal położył się na piersi Hakate. Przez krótką chwilę Umino wystraszył się, że wyślizgnie się z tego rozpalonego, wilgotnego nieba, ale Kakashi miał najwyraźniej wprawę w tego typu rzeczach i nie pozwolił członkowi Iruki zmienić pozycji.

"Pewnie, że musimy... gryzipiórku... Masz niekłamany talent... nie zamierzam pozwolić ci go zmarnować..." szepnął do ucha Iruki Hakate, powodując u niego nerwowe drgnięcie i krótki, urywany śmiech.

Zanim mózg Umino przegrupował siły, aby skonstruować jakąś sensowną odpowiedź, Kakashi poruszał się znowu. Tym razem rytm był mocny, pewny i nie miał nic wspólnego z lekkimi, testującymi drgnięciami, które jonin zaprezentował wcześniej. Iruka stracił kompletnie panowanie nad swoim ciałem i spotykał się w połowie drogi z miażdżącym rytmem opadającego na niego Hakate, usiłując przyciągnąć go do siebie, na siebie, głębiej, silniej, gwałtowniej. Jego spocone dłonie ześlizgiwały się raz po raz z bioder i ud Kakashiego, które starał się trzymać, aby przynajmniej trochę kontrolować przebieg akcji. Ale wszelka kontrola mogła się pocałować w nos, gdy jonin wygiął się do tyłu, klnąc na cały głos i zaciskając się kurczowo dookoła penisa Iruki ciasnym kręgiem mięśni. Umino otworzył jedno oko -nic dziwnego, że było tak ciemno cały czas!- po czym zobaczył najbardziej erotyczny obraz, jaki miał okazję w swoim nie tak znowuż krótkim życiu oglądać.

Hakate ujął swojego członka i w rytm z wbijaniem się na Umino, pocierał go wprawnie. Oczy Kakashiego uchyliły się także i nawiązały z Iruką kontakt wzrokowy, od którego chuunin nie mógł się już uwolnić. Spojrzenie jonina był zamglone przyjemnością, a jednocześnie nacechowane dziwną... chciwością. Patrzył i chciał, aby patrzono, oglądał i chciał, żeby oglądano... Iruka przełknął głośno ślinę i skinął głową potakująco, starając się nie zamykać już oczu. Zresztą, nabrzmiały, poczerwieniały członek Kakashiego, ujęty w jego smukłe, mocne dłonie miał chyba jakieś właściwości magnetyczne, bo Umino choćby chciał, nie potrafił już odwrócić od niego wzroku.

Jak nigdy nie udawało im się dojść razem, tak teraz zrobili to, nawet nie koncentrując się na tak błahej sprawie, jak chociaż częściowa synchronizacja przyjemności. Po prostu Iruka krzyknął i wygiął plecy w pałąk, wbijając głowę w skotłowany koc, a Hakate westchnął rozedrganym głosem konającego stworzenia, i opadł na partnera, opryskując mu najpierw twarz lepkimi strugami nasienia.

Przez moment leżeli bez ruchu, zlepieni ze sobą, objęci kurczowo tak, że ramiona Iruki zaczynały właśnie boleć od nieustannego napięcia. Czuł, jak Kakashi próbuje się poruszyć, żeby nie wysunąć z siebie członka Umino, i jak metodą prób i błędów udaje mu się to. Chuunin miał siłę tylko gapić się w osłupieniu na sufit nad nimi, jego ramiona straciły swoją miażdżącą siłę i opadły bezwładnie po bokach kochanka. A potem miękkie, wilgotne dotknięcia na twarzy, łagodzące i czułe. Trochę czasu zajęło Iruce odkrycie, że to język pośród rozlazłych pocałunków, potrąceń i ukąszeń Kakashiego zlizuje mu resztki spermy z ust, nosa i policzków.

"Nie liż mnie!" fuknął słabo Iruka, próbując czuć się obrażonym i także tutaj zawodząc na całym froncie. Kakashi zaśmiał się bez tchu, wyciągając dłoń przed twarz Umino władczym gestem

"Lizałem już takie części twojego ciała, że twarz wydaje się całkiem niewinnym, nie obarczonym symbolicznie rewirem..." skonstatował nagle trzeźwym, rozbawionym głosem. "Ale skoro nie chcesz..."

Iruka prychnął i liznął eksperymentalnie palce Kakashiego, przemykające mu po twarzy. Były nieco gumowate, mokre od słodko- gorzkiego kleistego nasienia i Umino mógł zrozumieć, po pokonaniu paru wstydliwych zahamowań, dlaczego jonin tak to lubił. Kakashi zawsze miał lekkie skrzywienie oralne, pomyślał sennie Iruka i uśmiechnął się. Przez twarzy Hakate przemknęła seria uczuć, zaskoczenie, rozbawienie, czułość i zaborczość. Coś w głębi rozleniwionego i sytego ciała Iruki zatrzepotało niespokojnie, gdy Kakashi pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go powoli i głęboko, pozwalając członkowi chuunina wysunąć się z jego wnętrza. Gdy jego penis opuścił wspaniałe niebo rozgrzanego ciała kochanka, Umino nie mógł opanować westchnienia i jęknął prosto w wsysające się mu w wargi usta.

"Masz wprawę..." mruknął niechętnie, gdy Kakashi przerwał pocałunek i zsunął się z niego, rozkładając się bezwstydnie na podłodze, nagi, jedynie z rąbkiem koca w okolicach krocza.

"Lata praktyki." zaśmiał się Hakate, klepiąc z rozmachu nagie udo Umino i otrzymując za to kuksańca w bok. "Ale wyluzuj, gryzipiórku. Masz dużo czasu, żeby dojść do wprawy. Ja się nigdzie nie wybieram i z chęcią będę twoim przyrządem treningowym..."

Iruka czuł się jak ostatni głupek, gdy mimo woli przysunął się do wyciągniętego na podłodze jak rozgwiazda kochanka i przylgnął do jego boku niczym szukająca pocieszenia kobieta. Oczywiście Kakashi zrozumiał bez słów jego intencję i zaoferował mocny uścisk i delikatną pieszczotę. Jak zwykle.

"Bałeś się, że nie wrócę, hm?" spytał szeptem, a Umino nagle poczuł, że nie wiedziałby kompletnie, co zrobić ze swoim życiem, gdyby ten przewrotny, samolubny, ironiczny, uparty jonin zniknął z jego życia. Ta myśl go przerażała i nie lubił płynącej z niej desperacji, frustracji i lęku.

"Bałem się." przyznał cicho Umino, pozwalając, aby mocne ramiona zacisnęły się jeszcze silniej na jego plecach.

"No i nic dziwnego, człowieku! Gdzie znalazłbyś tak wytrawnego znawcę erotyki, uwielbiającego lizać cię po różnych dziwnych miejsca... Auć!" 

"Przestań małpować!" sarknął Umino, wtulając twarz w kark Kakashiego.

"Przestań angstować!" sparodiował sarknięcie Kakashi, klepiąc Umino po rozpuszczonych, potarganych włosach. "Nie ma co się przejmować na zapas! Człowiek żyje około osiemdziesięciu, dziewięćdziesięciu lat, a martwi się o stulecia."

Umino usiadł i poprawił koc, przykrywając ich skromnie, od pasa w dół. Hakate potrafił być taki beztroski, albo był oportunistą pierwszej wody, albo posiadł wiedzę o życiu głębszą niż niejeden starożytny filozof. Tak czy inaczej, joninowi nic się nie stało, i leżał teraz na pokrytej matą podłodze tradycyjnego pokoju, o papierowych ścianach, bezpieczny, cały i zdrowy. To wystarczyło, żeby Iruka poczuł się spokojny i rozluźniony.

"Po raz pierwszy uprawialiśmy seks w naszym nowym mieszkaniu przy całkowicie otwartych drzwiach do ogrodu." zauważył Umino, patrząc w lśniący od deszczu, zarośnięty gęsto bzem i sumakami. "Mam nadzieję, że miłość na świeżym powietrzu, gdzieś, gdzie może ktoś nas zobaczyć, nie wejdzie nam w nawyk."

"A ja przeciwnie, z chęcią uczyniłbym z tego nasz nawyk." powiedział lekko Hakate i uniknął z gracją kolejnego kuksańca. "Po to chciałem mieć własny ogród, żeby móc się z tobą seksować na świeżym powietrzu właśnie."

Umino wykrzywił twarz, gotowy do jakiejś ciętej riposty, ale Kakashi uciął mu nie wypowiedziane jeszcze słowo, miękkim, cudownym pocałunkiem, od którego Iruka zmiękł w częściach, które nie były przystosowane fizjologicznie do mięknięcia. To tyle odnośnie samokontroli. Tylko Hakate potrafił jednym gestem tak skutecznie pozbawić Irukę argumentacji, ten lubiący manipulować innymi, egoistyczny, uparty...

"To, co powiedziałem o konieczności rozwijania twojego talentu jako seme, mówiłem serio, gryzipiórku."

...kochany Kakashi. Iruka uśmiechnął się krzywo i cmoknął z rozmachu zlepione potem czoło kochanka, pozwalając pociągnąć się na podłogę. Umięśnione udo owinęło mu się wypraktykowanym ruchem dookoła bioder, przysuwając go bliżej do piersi, w której biło uspokajające się już serce.

"Jesteś całkowicie bezbronny, jeśli wchodzi w grę moja osoba." zauważył zadowolony Kakashi, łaskocząc Irukę w szyję terkotliwym głosem mruczącego kota. Umino powiódł nosem po twardej linii szczęki Hakate i chuchnął mu w przewrażliwione ucho.

"Zdaje się, że jeśli wchodzi w grę moja osoba, jesteś w podobnej sytuacji."

Kakashi wydał z siebie przeciągły jęk człowieka niesłusznie skrzywdzonego, i ugryzł odrobinę za mocno ramię obejmujące go mocno. A potem wetknął strzechę srebrzystych włosów pod brodę Umino, powiercił się chwilę i znieruchomiał. Dopiero po paru całkowicie szczęśliwych chwilach maślanego gapienia się w ogród przez otwarte na oścież drzwi, Iruka zauważył, że jego szalony, namiętny, najukochańszy na świecie partner zasnął, z uchylonymi ustami i nosem wciśniętym mu w szyję i dłonią posesywnie zaciśniętą na jego pośladku.

I pomyślał, że to wszystko nie jest łatwe, lęk przed śmiercią, przed stratą, przed samotnością, ale pomyślał też, że jest warto. Jeśli cokolwiek było w świecie warte takich perturbacji i napięć, kłótni i przełamywań swoich zahamowań, to właśnie było to. Co będzie dalej, było zagadką. Ale to zagadka dobra, jak sądzę, pomyślał Iruka sennie. Zagadka warta wiary.

"Wstawaj." Umino naparł na nieruchome, oddychające powoli ciało kochanka, chcąc zmusić je do przesunięcia się. "Nie powinniśmy leżeć tak pół nago w otwartych drzwiach... Musimy wstać..."

Kakashi mruknął protestująco i zacisnął ramiona na Iruce. Umino spojrzał z bliska na rozluźnioną, zmęczoną twarz Hakate i opadł obok niego porzucając plan wyrwania go ze snu.

"...Albo może jeszcze trochę poleżmy."

 

Now you know you can`t win, so why fight it, you see?  
I know you`re a sucker for marrrvelous me.  
'prowr'!

 

* * *

end

 

Piosenka pochodzi z American Feline Princess (FAP), Mercedes Lackley; lodówka ledwie została wspomniana i nic nie mogłem dla niej już zrobić XD

The End.

homoviator 2005


End file.
